


After the Truth

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [52]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 52 - "Are you going to talk to me?"
Relationships: Elrena & Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 17





	After the Truth

Lauriam and Elrena just sat there in silence, looking at each other.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Elrena finally asked, tired of the quiet. She wasn't a big fan of it.

"Someone I trusted killed my sister, what is there to talk about?" Lauriam stared right ahead, his face hollow.

Elrena couldn't quite blame him, but that wasn't a good look on his face.

"Now we make a plan. We know what happened. We know who did it. What do we do in retaliation?

"We're not going to hurt anyone!" Lauriam said. "But I want to," he admitted.


End file.
